Make You Love Me
by brown-suga23
Summary: Nikolas meets his match...Gia! Please review it so I can decide whether or not to continue! Enjoy!!
1. The meeting

"Step...turn...step. No! It's turn...step...turn!" she murmured to herself. Gia was confused as to what she was supposed to do. Her long-braided hair swayed back and forth while she determined the correct steps she was supposed to be taking in her too-high heels. Life was going to be different for her. All her life, Gia was guarded and shielded from reality by either her mother or brother Marcus. Port Charles was just the place for her to be more independent and experience her life on the terms she wanted. Gia was not a girl who was discouraged by her lack of life experience, infact it even encouraged her. She was going to take charge of her life and do the things she wanted. Modeling . Not her choice of a fulfilling career but it was what gave her the money she needed to make all her dreams come true.  
  
"Hey Gia! You got it already or what? I don't have all day!" replied her exasperated photographer. Lucky. What a name thought Gia. "I'm coming already, sheesh!" Gia muttered. Lucky was an attractive guy who had beautiful blonde locks, sharp facial features and a toned body. He always tried to act professional in front of his girlfriend, Elizabeth. She was very pretty. Her brown and gold streaked hair, bright blue eyes and loveable personality made for good reasons as to why she and Lucky made a great couple. They were madly in love. Gia always thought true, deep and meaningful love was something that was unattainable but Lucky and Liz seemed to prove her completely wrong.  
  
"Gia, you have nothing to worry about! You're beautiful and the camera loves you!" whispered Liz. Gia had just been signed as the new "Face of Deception" and it was her first day on the job. "Well here goes everything." Gia whispered to herself and leaped onto the set. This was her life now.  
  
"Gia, you were fantastic! It was a great shoot!" Lucky stated excitedly. "Hey, why don't you come to Luke's with us? It'll be fun. We're going to meet a friend." said Liz. Gia nodded,"Sounds good. I think it's about time I started making friends other than my photographer and his girlfriend who are paid to be nice to me!".  
  
"Hey, Cassadine!", Nikolas heard. Lucky. Who else would yell his name in front of a crowd of people who despised his family? Nikolas belonged to a family filled with dark secrets, evil, and the list goes on. He was not going to be part of that, he decided early on. He was different. He turned around to greet Lucky and Liz with his bright smile and dark looks. His hair was black and he fit the description of `tall, dark and handsome' to a T. The three friends settled at a table near the back of the club. "Nikolas we invited a friend tonight. She's really naive. I don't want you corrupting her with your moody ways!" Lucky informed. "Great! This night just keeps getting better and better. I'll be stuck with her the whole night while you two make eyes with each other!", Nikolas said cynically. "Would you like to dance, beautiful?", Lucky asked charmingly at the same time ignoring Nikolas' comments. Without giving Liz the opportunity to respond, he had already whisked her off of  
her feet and on to the dance floor. Just as Nikolas was going to go to the bar, he noticed the most magnificent woman he had ever seen. Her mocha skin and lucious lips made her so unique from all the others. Nikolas could feel his heart beating faster. He couldn't just walk up to her, could he? He decided, why not? He strolled quickly before the seat next her was taken by another man who wanted to work his charm on her. What was he thinking? Nikolas was often cold and moody. How could a man like him charm someone like her? "Excuse me, is this seat taken?", he asked strongly. "No, it's all yours."she said quietly. "My name's Nikolas. Are you new in town?". "I'm Gia and yes I am. You wouldn't happen to know Lucky Spencer or Elizabeth Webber?" she said. "How do you know them? Lucky is my brother! You must be the girl him and Liz were talking about.", he informed. "Yes", she blushed. Man, this girl really was shy. "Hey man! I thought you weren't going to bug her!" Lucky called  
out. He could be so rude sometimes. Nikolas could just feel the need to reach out and strangle him! "Don't worry Lucky! He wasn't bothering me at all. We were just talking." Gia smiled at Nikolas. He could feel himself going crazy for her. If she only knew how he was feeling at that moment. Liz said," Well come on! Let's sit down already! My feet are aching!". "Well actually, I just dropped by to tell you that I have to be somewhere and I didn't want you guys thinking I ditched you. So I should be leaving now.", Gia stated. Nikolas' disappointment had reached his face and Lucky made careful note of it but chose not say anything. The four friends decided it was also a good time for them to go their separate ways for the night and each departed with good-byes.  
  
Back at Wyndemere, Nikolas couldn't get Gia out of his mind. He thought of the way she smiled and looked. She was so beautiful. The nights at Wyndemere were so cold and lonely. Nikolas' uncle, Stefan, was always saying how great it would be for Nikolas to marry and completely fulfill his destiny as Prince Nikolas Stavrosivich Cassadine. Stavros. His father who was supposedly evil and kidnapped his mother. He was in love with her. Somehow, Nikolas could see that Stavros really did love his mother and that she would have probably learned to love him too if only Helena and Stefan weren't so meddlesome. However, his father did go about things the wrong way. Kidnapping was something that was completely normal for the family. Nikolas had to make the conscious decision to not be anything like his family. His mother Laura, was good-hearted and kind and that was the way that he wanted to be. It was what he strived to be. His uncle Stefan was always pressuring him to the Prince and to  
act accordingly. How was he ever to decide who he really was with all the people that were trying to mold him into something that wasn't him. Frusterated. That was the word that best described the way Nikolas felt when he was havin one those one sided conversations with either his grandmother or his uncle. So many things were running through Nikolas' mind that it was impossible for him to fall asleep, therefore, making it another sleepless night for this lonely Cassadine.  
  
"Lucky," Liz looked up, "I think that Nikolas may have a `thing' for Gia! Wouldn't it be great if they were to fall in love just like us! I really wish Nikolas would find someone that way he could be just as happy as we are." "Liz, I love you! You are so amazing. As for Nikolas and Gia, I'm not really that sure about it. Nikolas is so cold and sometimes acts like a snooty Prince even though he won't admit it. Gia is so different from him. She's naive and so trusting. I just don't think that those two would make a good couple." Lucky said. "Yeah, but don't you think that she is exactly what Nikolas needs? I mean, Gia could change Nikolas and teach him to be the loving and caring person that I know that he can be. Lucky, I wish that you could be supportive of your brother." Liz replied disappointedly. Lucky stated, "I do have his heart at best interest. It's just that I'm also thinking of Gia. She's new in town and doesn't know anything about the Nikolas or the entire  
Cassadine clan for that matter. She wouldn't know what hit her if she ever got involved with Nikolas but it would be her own choice in whatever she does.". Liz stated matter-of-factly, " I guess we'll just have to wait and see how this potential love story will turn out, now won't we?"  
  
"Hey! Goodmorning guys!" Gia said cheerfully as she placed her coffe on the dressing room table. "Hey Gia, listen, I don't think that there's gonna be a shoot today because Lucky said that the shots from yesterday were good enough. So you're free for the day! Lucky and I are going to Kelly's, would you like to join us?" Liz mentioned. "Umm...thanks for the offer but I think I'm just going to curl up with a book that I've been meaning to read. Maybe I'll go down to the docks and chill there for awhile." Gia said. It was early in the afternoon before Gia actually got a chance to go to the docks with her book. She began to read when she felt a shadow behing her. Feeling uncomfortable, she tried to just ease it off and stay concentrated on her book, however, her instincts were telling her to turn around and put a face to the shadow. Gia put the book down and swiftly turned around to see that it was Nikolas that was behind her. Nikolas said quietly not wanting to disturber her,  
"Is this seat taken?". She looked up at him with a grin, "Didn't you use that line on me yesterday?". Nikolas smiled at her. She was so beautiful. He then sat down and proceeded to engage her in conversation. Nikolas shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Hey, it's one of my best one's!". Gia smiled and wondered who this gorgeous guy was. However, she certainly hoped that he wasn't interested in her. She quietly reminded herself that she was only in Port Charles for her career and she certainly had no time for boyfriends. But if he was just a friend, that wouldn't be breaking the rule would it? "So Nikolas, what is it that you do?", Gia inquired. He replied, "Well, actually my family runs a business and I'm just learning the ropes.".  
  
He felt uneasy about giving too much information. Who knows what she already knew about his family or the type of people they were? He was not like them, especially his father. But she didn't know that....yet. Gia then decided to give him some information about herself, "That's cool. I'm modelling for a new fragrance called Deception.". Nikolas just smiled and said, " I know, my mother is Laura Spencer. She told me all about you. Do you like the job?" It was true. His mother had filled him in on the new model and how she was so wonderful. "It's fun, but sometimes it gets a little tiring. Besides, it's only a temporary job until I can decide what I really want to do with my life. The job is great though. It definitely has it's perks.", she stated.  
  
Nikolas wonder how he could make this girl's dreams come true. He was completely smitten with her. If only she knew about his late restless night at Wyndamere. Trying to ease the feeling away, Nikolas asked, "So what is it exactly that you want to do with your life? Gia simply laughed brilliantly, "Well that's the part I haven't quite decided on yet! I have plenty of time so I'm in no rush.". "Hey Gia!", someone called from behind them. Nikolas turned around to see the guy who had kidnapped his best friend and caused her so much pain. Zander. He hated Zander for everything he had done to Emily. Poor Emily. She was alone in that rehab not being able to move. All because of that jerk Zander. He wished he could have protected her from Zander. Gia 


	2. A Warning

CHAPTER TWO:

Gia got up and greeted Zander with a very friendly hug, as if they were really good friends. Nikolas couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy as he watched Zander maul Gia. "Hey Zander, it's so good to see you. How come you haven't come to see me lately?!!!", Gia said. Zander replied, "Well, I'm so sorry but a certain beautiful model never seems to be able to fit me into her schedule!". Gia pouted and playfully punched him. Then she remembered about Nikolas and opted to introduce the two. She was oblivious to the past these two men share. She turned around swiftly and said, "Zander, I want to you to meet Nikolas! I just met him." The two guys just stood there. Nikolas clenched his fists while Zander simply looked at him with a smug expression. Gia noticed the tension and wasn't quite sure what to do about the VERY awkward situation. "Zander.", Nikolas said calmly. Then he faced Gia and said, " Gia, it was fun talking to you but I better get going. Maybe we can meet up later for dinner or a movie." Gia was confused at what just happened and simply nodded and said, " Uh yeah. Sure. I'll see you around." The two said goodbyes and Nikolas walked up the stairs of the docks. "Gia." Zander said sternly. "What?", Gia replied. "I don't think you should hang around that guy. He is big trouble and his family is a whole other web that you don't want to get tangled into." Zander said worriedly. "Zander, I'm a big girl! I can take care of myself. Besides he seems nice.... What's it to you anyways? You two looked like you were minutes from ripping each other's heads off!" Gia said loudly. "I just don't like him. There was a lot of stuff that went on before you got here and he just blames me for everything. That guy would blame me for his shoelace being untied if he could. Gia, just listen to me. Please be careful around him." Zander warned. Gia simply looked at him and said, " Alright! Geez, DAD! I will stay away from him, just as long as you promise me that you'll call more often! I worry about you, you know. I've known you since we were little and I don't want us to drift apart until we aren't even in each other's lives anymore." Zander simply nodded. Behind them, Nikolas stood. He listened to what lies Zander was telling Gia. Nikolas was Prince and could get anything he wanted. He wanted Gia. 


	3. Mysterious Invitation

Chapter Three

"Good morning, Nikolas.", Helena smiled. Nikolas thought about how much he hated his grandmother for causing his mother and the rest of the Spencer's as much trouble as she had. "What is it grandmother?" Nikolas questioned. With a smirk on her face she replied, " My aren't we bothered this morning. Now, why don't you tell me what's troubling you." Nikolas was exasperated. He had a very low tolerance for her. "Grandmother, please don't patronize me. It's just someone that has been on my mind but everything will be fine soon." She leaned in, "Nikolas, who is it? You know I could take care of that someone for you. As a Cassadine, you know you can do anything you want." "Grandmother, I don't need you to take care of her. I can handle it myself!" Nikolas growled. Just then, he knew that he had said too much. "Nikolas, it's a girl? What has she done? Has she rejected you? I will speak to her and inform her of the Cassadines." Helena said concerningly. "Grandmother, I said to leave it alone. I can handle it." And with that, Nikolas stormed out of the room in the Cassadine mansion. "Andreas!" Helena yelled. He came in quickly waiting for the orders from his boss. "I want you to find out about this girl that Nikolas is having trouble with and then bring her to me." And with that, Andreas scurried out of the room leaving a conniving Helena behind.

Gia walked slowly taking her time as she searched through her purse for her keys. She then all of a sudden felt like she hit a wall and tumbled down. When she looked up she saw Nikolas. "Nikolas?" She questioned. "Gia! Are you alright? I'm sorry I didn't see you. By the looks of it, you didn't see me coming either!" Nikolas said. As he gazed down at her, he could feel his heart beating faster. "Hey, I'm fine! Just help me up already!", Nikolas then reached down and gave her a hand. He could feel electricity surging through him and he prayed that she had felt it too. Gia began to blush. She realized that she was definitely attracted to him. "Well that's a great way to end the day!", noticing his embarrassed expression she added, "Hey, but it's alright! This was the most exciting thing that happened to me all day!" she said. Nikolas looked at her and said, "You're beautiful.". He couldn't help it. The words just came out his mouth. There was nothing that he could do to stop them. However, he didn't regret it. It was time for her to realize the way he felt for her. And for the second time she blushed, "Well thanks." Not knowing what to say next she simply thought that it was best if she continued on home. "Well, um... It was nice bumping into you! But I better go...I'm...uh...late for something." she somewhat stuttered as she spoke. She felt uncomfortable. "Do you have a date with Zander?" Nikolas questioned. All of a sudden the conversation Gia had with Zander came back to her. She remembered him saying that Nikolas was dangerous. Zander was like her big brother and she loved him. He was trying to protect her and she knew that he rarely gave warnings. She decided it would be best to take Zander's advice and stay away. "Zander? No! I mean... I was just going home to...I planned to..." Gia couldn't think of an excuse. "Well since you can't remember what you're late for, why don't you have dinner with me? You could pick the restaurant." Nikolas suggested. "Thanks but maybe some other time. I actually ate already." Gia said as her stomach grumbled. Andreas watched as the two interacted. That was the girl who had bothered Nikolas. Helena will be proud of the information that he had found out. Andreas knew instantly who the girl was. He then pick up his cell phone and reported everything he had seen and everything he knew about Gia.

Nikolas was angered. He wanted Gia so much. She had turned him down and he knew exactly why. Zander had gotten to her and scared her away from him. As he paced, Nikolas decided that he needed to get Gia alone, by herself. He knew that she would be able to make her own decisions on him if only she could get to know him. Alone. How was he going to get Gia alone with everyone surrounding her? He thought about his father, Stavros, and decided that maybe it was time to take a step that was done by his father. As much as Nikolas hated acting like him, he knew that it was the only way to get Gia and make her fall in love with him. And he would do whatever it takes to get her.

Ding! Dong! The bell to Gia's door rang. She slowly got up from her bed that she was sleeping in. With a quick glance at the clock, she wondered who could be at the door so early in the morning. She opened the door and saw that know one was there but as she went to close the door she noticed a white envelope on the ground. Gia bent to pick it up and saw that it read:

_Miss. Gia Campbell, your presence has been requested today at 10:00 a.m. at Wyndemere Castle concerning the Face of Deception photo shoot._

Thank you.

Gia thought how it was odd that no one had signed the letter or even said who was requesting her. However, since it was for Deception she knew it was probably from someone at the business. Wyndemere. She had always thought that place was a little creepy. Gia wondered why whoever sent her the card wanted her to go there. Business was business! She smiled at the sun shining through the window and decided to get dressed.


	4. Place to Hide

Chapter Four

Gia felt the cool wind on her face as she made her way up to the dark castle. From the docks, she always felt a bit afraid of the island. Her imagination always ran wild and Wyndemere was no exception! Gia walked up the steps and rang the door bell. She was nervous about what may be on the other side of the door!

A short, dark haired man answered the door and said, "You must be Miss Gia Campbell. We've been expecting you." Gia cautiously walked in. It wasn't like Laura to request a meeting in a castle. They were usually held in her conference room. Gia looked around observing the dark atmosphere. The lighting was dim and the antique furniture sent chills down her spine. The man had led her to a room and introduced her to an older woman with blonde hair. Her eyes were cold but she dressed impeccably. "Ah. Miss. Campbell, pleasure to meet you." she said with a smile. "Hi, it's nice to meet you too. But I don't even know you're name!", Gia replied. "Well that isn't important. Please take a seat while I tell you why I have summoned you here today." And with that, Gia sat down in front of a desk at which the woman took her seat as well. "Gia, I have come to understand that you have met a young man by the name of Nikolas Cassadine. He is very important to me. You do realize that he is a Prince and will be inheriting a fortune in a year. Among the Cassadines, there are high standards that are set for the women in Nikolas' life. You must keep in mind that he is a Prince and he will get everything he wants. I will make sure of it. If you do anything to hurt him, you will regret it.", the woman spoke with a hint of warning in her eyes. Gia became very scared by the woman and tried to explain, "I'm sorry but I think that there's been a misunderstanding. I'm not involved with Nikolas at all. We've only met a few times. We're simply acquaintances.". The woman spoke sternly, "I assure you that I have not made a mistake. I've seen the two of you together. Remember my words." The woman then got up and showed Gia to the door. Gia was so confused she didn't even stop to think. She simply ran out of Wyndemere as fast as she could. That woman had frightened her like no one else she'd ever met. She was one person Gia never wanted to see again. 

On the docks, Zander paced. He needed to speak to Gia about something important but he just didn't know how to say it. How was he supposed to tell the girl he'd known for years that he loved her. Zander thought for sure that she had only thought of him as big brother and nothing more. As the days went by, Zander realized that he loved Gia. He just wasn't sure if she even realized that he had even thought of her romantically, let alone, the fact that he loved her so much and would do anything for her. As he paced at the docks he saw a figure get off a boat. It came towards him and as the image came closer he saw that it was clearly Gia. When she finally reached him, he wrapped his arms around her. The feeling of never letting go stuck in his mind. Gia slowly looked up, "Zander!!". "Hey! What happened? Are you alright?", he said noticing the distressed look on her face. "No. But I'll be fine. Can you just take me home please?", Gia said with tears in her eyes. Zander nodded and walked her home. He made sure to not let go of her.

As they entered the apartment, Zander led Gia to the couch and the two slowly sat down. Gia simply rested her head on his chest. "So, tell me what happened.", Zander said quietly. She looked up and told him the story of the letter at her door and all the things the woman had said to her. Gia spoke quietly, " I wonder where she would get the idea that there was something going on between me and Nikolas. I've only talked to him a few times.". Zander grew angry, "Gia, I thought I told you to stay away form him. The Cassadines are people you definitely don't want to be friends as well as enemies with. His family is dangerous. Nikolas may seem kind but he's just as worse as the rest of them! Why couldn't you have just listened to me?". Gia began to grow exasperated, "Zander, listen to me! I didn't know the invitation had anything to do with Nikolas or his family. I thought it was something for Deception. By the way, why do you hate Nikolas so much? Why can't you just stop warning me and start giving me some real reasons why I'm supposed to believe that Nikolas and the Cassa-whoevers are so dangerous!". Zander tried to calm down, "Gia, before you got here there was a lot of things going on. I've seen Nikolas and some of his family in action. Nikolas claims to be one of the good guys in his family. But I know that one day he's going to turn out to be just as evil as the rest of them!". "That's not a reason, Zander! Just tell me why..." Gia began to say as she was cut off. "You want to know why? I'll tell you....I love you Gia! I never want you to be hurt, especially not by Nikolas or his family!", Zander blurted out. 

Gia was completely blind sided! He loved her. She loved him but not in the way he wanted. Gia's voice softened, "Zander?". Zander stood there and said, "That's right Gia, I love you!". Gia was stunned by the revelation and with her first instinct she grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. She knew that Zander wouldn't follow because he knew her like the back of his hand. Gia thought she knew him that well also. So then why didn't she see this coming? Running swiftly out of her apartment building, she headed towards the docks where she could think. Her head was spinning with confusion, frustration and anger. She just needed a place to hide. The evening had just been too much for her. Gia needed to get away.


	5. Mission Complete

Chapter Five

When Gia finally reached the docks, she saw that Nikolas was standing, overlooking the water. She had to get away before he saw her. "Gia? Is that you?", he turned around and questioned. Gia didn't know what to say. As she began to turn around to leave he grabbed her by the arm. "Hey, what's wrong?", he said as he noticed her tear stained face. Gia gave up trying to shield her clearly distraught state. "EVERYTHING! Everything is wrong.", she cried. Nikolas gestured her towards the bench and the two sat down. Nikolas allowed her head to rest on him. "Why don't you tell me what happen? I'm sure that it's not as bad as you think it is", he said trying to reassure her. "You don't know what happened.", Gia said, not wanting to tell him what happened between Zander and her or even what happened with that woman.

Not wanting her to leave, Nikolas suggested, "Hey, why don't you come to my place so you can rest. Then when you're ready, we can talk about whatever happened." "No, I... I can't.", Gia stammered. "Come on.", Nikolas said as he got up. Gia didn't have the strength to fight him. She simply allowed him to lead her to wherever he planned to go.

They arrived at Nikolas' cottage. This is perfect, Nikolas thought. I just need to get her faraway from Port Charles. Alone. With me. She'll learn to love me. I know she will. He led her to his couch. "Here sit down. Why don't you calm down for a bit and then you can tell me everything that happened.", Nikolas said quietly in her ear. Gia just laid in his arms. She felt so comfortable and never wanted him to let go. He was warm and she could smell his soft cologne. No this is crazy, Gia thought. She needed to get away from him. His breath on her neck was intoxicating her. She gently spoke, "Nikolas, I better go. It's getting really late.". "No, don't go. You can stay here with me. I'll take care of you!", Nikolas tried to convince her. Trying to think fast, something came over Nikolas. It was dark. Something that he had never experienced before in his life. His intentions suddenly became clear to him. "Gia, let me get you something warm to drink and then you can think about leaving. How does that sound?" he spoke. Gia sighed, "I guess that would be okay.". Nikolas then got up and made his way to the kitchen. His mind wasn't working clearly. He took a mug from the cabinet and placed it on the table. Before he knew it, Nikolas was slipping the white substance into Gia's cup. Helena had given it to him awhile back. He didn't quite remember why, though. He stirred in the hot chocolate and slowly walked it into the living room. Gia grasped the cup gently. She appreciated its warmth. Nikolas watched intently as she took her sips. "Nikolas...." Gia murmured. "Yeah, Gia?", Nikolas said, knowing exactly what was happening. "Nikolas, I feel dizzy. Why is the room spinning?" Gia spoke breathily. The substance was used as a very strong sedative. Nikolas held Gia as she fell into his arms. Not knowing what to do next, Nikolas went with his first instinct. He called for the Cassadine jet to be fuelled and lifted Gia and walked out the door. 


	6. Trapped

****

Chapter Six

The flight had been long but thankfully Gia didn't wake up. Nikolas sat staring at Gia as she slept. He loved her so much. They had only met a week ago but he was taken with her as soon as he had seen her. I kidnapped her, Nikolas thought. He wondered why he wasn't able to draw the line between him and his father in the moment at the cottage. Nikolas was beginning to have second thoughts. Gia may resent him. Why wouldn't she? He had taken advantage of her in her moment of weakness. However, Nikolas knew that once they reached the island he would be able to explain how he felt and why he took her from Port Charles. Nikolas glanced at the large brown folder that was lying next to him. It was a file on Gia. It was everything important that had ever happened to her. It even included her favourite flowers and the type of food she often liked to eat. Nikolas' eyes then shifted to the window of the plane. It was time. They were at his home. Greece.

The sunlight was faint as it draped Gia's dark skin. Gia's eyes began to flutter as she slowly opened them. "Oh my God!", Gia gasped. Where was she? The room she was in was large and dark. The furniture looked oddly familiar to the ones at Wyndemere. Was she at Wyndemere? How did she get there? Gia only knew one thing and it was that she had to get out of wherever she was as soon as possible. Wrenching the heavy covers from the bed, Gia flung her legs out of the bed and on to the floor. The carpet that touched her feet was so soft and plush. As she took a quick glance at the somewhat creepy room, Gia caught sight of herself. She was dressed in a white satin nightgown. Where were her clothes? She didn't remember owning anything as elegant as the gown before. 

Suddenly the door to the room flung open. "Nikolas!", Gia yelled. She ran close to him. "Where am I? Nikolas, how did I get here? What the heck is going on?", Gia interrogated, hoping to get answers to all her questions. Nikolas was silent. He simply took her by the hand and led her to the velvet loveseat by the large window. Gia was curious as to why he wasn't in the hurry she was to get out of the creepy place. Gia tugged on her hand, "Nikolas! Come on! We need to get out of here. We can talk later!". Gripping her hand with strength, Nikolas spoke quietly, " Gia, please sit down. I need to talk to you about something. It's very important!". Gia thought about how things kept on getting more and more confusing to her. So she blankly sat down beside him and turned and said, "Nikolas, just tell me what's going on.". Nikolas drew a deep breath and said, "I think I've fallen in love with you Gia." What the hell was going on, Gia wondered. If she wasn't confused before she was now. "Nikolas...", Gia tried to speak. "No Gia, listen to me. When I first met you at the Luke's, I was completely taken by you. Ever since then, I couldn't stop thinking about you and how you smile.", Nikolas spoke. The room was beginning to spiral around Gia as she cried, "Nikolas, this isn't the time! We need to get out of here before someone sees us! Please! I just want to go home!!" Nikolas confessed, "Gia, I needed to bring you here so that you could get to know and love me without the distractions of Zander or anyone else for that matter! I'm not letting you go until you've given me a chance." "You...you're keeping me here? I want to leave Nikolas! I want to go home! Stop acting like this! Please take me home!", Gia began to yell. Nikolas spoke softly, " I'm sorry but you can't leave. I won't allow it." Won't allow it? What was wrong with Nikolas? He continued to talk, "You need time to think. I'll leave you but I will come back." With that said, Nikolas got up and walked out the door leaving a screaming Gia pounding on the door. He had locked her in. 


	7. Laying It On The Line

****

Author's Note: Please review my story! I haven't decided on whether I want to continue this so please review it and tell me your opinions. I love reading the reviews. ENJOY!!

Chapter Seven

Gia dropped to the floor with her back against the door she had spent the last half hour pounding on. Tears streamed down her faces as she contemplated the possible logical explanations as to why this was happening to her. Nikolas said he loved her. How could that be, Gia thought. First Zander then Nikolas. The fact that when Gia wanted a boyfriend there was no one around and now that she made the decision to give up guys for awhile there are great guys that want her, made Gia smile. Not knowing what her next move should be, Gia thought it would be best for her to get dressed in her clothes. She walked over the large wardrobe that looked like a very expensive antique and opened it carefully. It was full with great clothes but they weren't hers. Whose clothes were these? Gia wondered if Nikolas had been planning this for a long time and had bought clothes for her. 

At that moment, Gia came to her senses. She was simply going to talk to Nikolas calmly and try to explain that the best way to her heart would be to take her home and then proceed from there. She searched through the closet for her clothes that she remembered she was wearing. Dresses, skirts, pants, everything! There was nothing the closet didn't have. Not finding what she was looking for, Gia settled on a pair of sports pants and a t-shirt. The journey home would surely be long and the last thing she wanted was to be uncomfortable in some dress. 

Nikolas went into the library. He was furious. Not with Gia but with himself. How could he have thought that she would have accepted the fact that he had kidnapped her and was in love with her? Nikolas understood Gia's reaction but still came to the conclusion that in the end she would also understand him. It had been a half hour since he had left Gia's room. The crying and pounding on the door made Nikolas' heart break. He needed to do this for the sake of each other. She must have settled down by now, Nikolas thought and with that he left the library and slowly made his way to Gia's room. As he walked he confirmed to himself that he had done the right thing.

Gia looked at herself in the mirror. Apart from her tear stained face and rosy cheeks, she looked fine. After all, she wasn't trying to impress anyone. Gia was now prepared to talk to Nikolas, both physically and emotionally but she still had to get out of the room. She frantically searched the room looking for a way out. There was a window, but it was to high from the ground, Gia decided as she peered outside. Across the room, she saw a door that may lead out, however, she tried to open it but it was locked as well. What am I going to do, Gia wondered. She leaned against the door and quietly said, "What have I gotten myself into?". Then a sudden but soft knocking came. Backing up, Gia realized that this might be the only time she had to convince Nikolas to let her go.

The sound of the lock click was made Gia jump. Nikolas slowly opened the door and peered in. His dark features were accentuated by the dim lighting in the room. He saw Gia standing in the middle of the room slightly trembling. She had gotten dressed. Nikolas noticed how beautiful she was. "Hi.", Gia said quietly. Her plan was to prove how ridiculous the whole situation was. Surely he'd see how silly he was being. "I see you've changed", Nikolas said. "Nikolas, we need to talk. I'm sorry for freaking out on you before but..." Gia began but was then interrupted by Nikolas as he said, "Let's not talk in here. How about we go to the living room?". Gia simply nodded. She appreciated the invitation to leave the room that she already despised. Nikolas then allowed her to pass through the door first. As she did so, he could smell the light perfume of her skin and it made him want to just touch her soft skin. Trying to shake the feeling away, he walked out the room and they walked side by side down the hall. 

As Nikolas led the way, Gia wondered why such a beautiful castle would be decorated in such a gothic style. Everything was dark and the dim lighting didn't help Gia ease the uncertainty she was feeling. The walk seemed to take hours and the silence was deafening between the two. Finally, they had reached a room that was brighter than all the others she had seen and it was beautiful. There were fresh flowers on the coffee table and around the rest of the room. Nikolas gestured her to have a seat. His curiosity was getting the best of him. He wondered what she was going to say. Perhaps she didn't mind being here, Nikolas tried to convince himself. Both were feeling very uncomfortable. Gia knew that this might be the only time she would have to be able to plead her case and she wasn't going to waste the chance. She was going to get out of the creepy castle. She had to.


	8. Serious Talk

****

Chapter Eight

Gia felt uncomfortable. That was putting it lightly. Gia folded her hands in her lap because she didn't want Nikolas to see how afraid she really was. She knew that her shaking hands would give her away immediately. Nikolas couldn't wait any longer for her to say something so he decided to lead. "So...you wanted to talk. What was it that you wanted to say?" , he asked curiously. "Nikolas, I had some time to think about our situation and we have some things to discuss. I would appreciate it if you could just hear me out before you comment." Gia said. Nikolas simply nodded. He was willing to listen to anything she had to say. After what he did, he was grateful that she was actually talking to him. 

"Okay. Nikolas, I came to Port Charles to make it on my own. I wanted to be more independent. I needed to focus on a career and learn to do things on my own. When I got the job for Deception that's what I was doing. I had accomplished something on my own and it felt good. I didn't need anyone's help. All my life I've depended on my mother, brother and my ex-boyfriend. Port Charles was just the place I needed to be. The only thing was that I promised myself that I wouldn't get caught up with boyfriends and that I was only going to concentrate on what was best for me and I don't think what you have in mind is what's best." Gia spoke as she wondered if anything she said had made sense to Nikolas. She then continued on to say, "...and that is why I think it would be a good idea if you let me go home. I think I would just feel a lot better and we could get to know each other better there."

Nikolas sat quietly. He listened to every word that she had said. It seemed completely logical to him. However, he knew that if they were to go back to Port Charles there would simply be to many problems. "That wouldn't work. Gia, I have this bad reputation because of my family. I'm nothing like them and people still associate me with them. If we were to go back to Port Charles, you wouldn't have a chance to get to know me better. The people that are all around you will try to convince you that I'm such a terrible person. Who knows what other lies Zander might try to tell you...", Nikolas said as Gia began to cut him off.

"Don't bring Zander into this. It's true. He did warn me to stay away from you but he's not my father. I make my own decisions. If I wanted to see you or talk to you, that's my own decision. As for other people telling me about you.... That's ridiculous. I draw my own conclusions from my own experience. I don't need anyone to warn me or tell me what's wrong from right.", Gia said strongly.

"I heard Zander telling you that I was this horrible person and that I was evil.", Nikolas challenged. "So, what? You were eavesdropping on a private conversation?", Gia questioned. The reminder of Zander made her feel stupid for not taking his advice about staying away from Nikolas. How could she have been so blind as to go to Nikolas' cottage? She barely even knew him and he was so eager to take advantage of her. Who knows what he had done to her? Or, what he might do to her.

Nikolas replied, "No, I simply overheard you talking as I was passing by. I do recall that you agreed to stay away from me.". 

"Nikolas, I was trying to calm Zander down. He was going crazy because of you! How else was I supposed to handle the situation? He was all worked up about you and I had no idea why! I still don't know why he got so damn angry!", Gia said loudly. Nikolas was growing more exasperated. He drew in a long, deep breath and slowly let it out. He calmly and quietly said, "Look, Gia. I don't want to fight you. I just wanted us to have some time alone here to get to know each other. If things don't work out in, say, a couple of weeks, we can go back to Port Charles.". Nikolas played the words he had just said back in his mind. He was in love with Gia. There was no way that he was going to let her walk away from him. All those years of not having anyone to love had taken a toll on him. 

Gia suddenly raised her head and met her deep brown eyes with Nikolas'. Her mind was racing. _"...go back to Port Charles." _Where were they? Where did Nikolas take her? The castle that she was in, wasn't Wyndemere. Where the hell was she? God. How could this be happening to me, thought Gia. 

Nikolas looked confused as to why Gia was staring at him. Her eyes were searching his for something. He just couldn't tell what she was looking for.

Gia spoke quietly, "Nikolas.... you said, "Go back to Port Charles". W...Where are we?". Nikolas was almost afraid to answer. The fear in Gia's voice had frightened him. However, he knew that, in some way, he was doing the right thing. He replied, "Greece".


	9. The Chase

****

Chapter Nine

Gia's big brown eyes grew even larger. She sat just sat there and was unable to move her body. She contemplated running or even talking to Nikolas but she just couldn't get any part of herself to move! 

Nikolas nervously awaited a response from Gia. But she just simply sat there. There was a look of confusion and fear in her eyes. She didn't move, talk, or even cry. That was what frightened Nikolas the most. He longed for any kind of response but soon realized Gia was in some sort of shock. After hearing and going through all the things he did to her, it was no surprise that she was in shock. He just knew from the look in her eyes that she was about to explode any second. It was his job to keep the lines of communication open. "Say something. Please.", he gently said. "I...I'm...We're...in...Greece?", Gia said slowly. Her mind was racing with questions. Nikolas simply nodded and replied, "Yes".

That was all Gia needed to know. Her ability to reason with Nikolas had disappeared. She needed to get out of wherever she was as soon as possible. All she wanted to do was to go home and lay in her own bed. Her hands that were once neatly clasped in her hands had become clawed to the soft piece of furniture she was sitting upon. Gia slowly un-clawed them and as Nikolas turned away to gaze out the window, she bolted to the nearest exit. 

Nikolas didn't know what had all of a sudden come over Gia. One minute, she wasn't able to move and the next second she was jumping off her seat and speeding towards the nearest doorway. Nikolas was shocked. He got off his own seat and followed after her. 

Gia was lost. "Damn.", she cried aloud. She was running for what seemed to be hours. The castle or whatever she was in was huge. Why is this place so damn big? Every corner I turn looks exactly the same as the last. Why can't I find a single way out? Gia silently questioned herself. She was beginning to grow even more frantic and desperate as the seconds passed by. Soon, she reached an enormous carpeted staircase. As she peered downwards she noticed a large door that almost reached to the ceiling. That must be the way out, thought Gia. She then scolded herself as she ran down the stairs. Those doors were too obvious a way to escape. Not caring, Gia tugged on the handles of the gigantic doors. They wouldn't budge. Frantically, she ran into a room that seemed to be a study. Sure enough, there was a set of impeccable French doors. Quickly, Gia unhooked the latch and ran outside. What she saw simply took her breath away. 

Nikolas just didn't know what to do. He never expected her to run away from him. As he searched for her, he wished that the castle wasn't so dark and gloomy. Even he didn't feel comfortable or at home here. He could only imagine how intimidating it was to Gia. As Nikolas passed through his study, a cool breeze brushed against his skin. Quickly, he turned his head. The doors were opened. It was very unusual that the doors would be left open. He curiously peered outside and saw Gia standing still in the middle of the gardens. He slowly approached her. Gia's long braided hair was rapidly flowing along with the breeze. Her face had a look of deep concentration. Nikolas noticed how beautiful she looked. Not wanting to disturb her, Nikolas stood alongside her. Studying her as she observed what filled her view. They stood together in peaceful silence for what seemed like eternity. However, as far as Nikolas was concerned, eternity was simply just too short.

The gardens were beautiful. exotic, wild flowers with vibrant colours she'd never seen before danced along with the warm breeze. The salty scent of the sea water approached Gia's nostrils as she took everything in. In just a few seconds, all of her senses came alive and absorbed the beauty that was surrounding her. "Gia?" a voice spoke. At that instant, reality hit her like a strong, unseen force. Remembering the circumstances under which Gia's life had evolved into, a single tear seeped its way down to her trembling chin.


	10. Just a Bit of Luck!

****

Chapter 10

Nikolas gently escorted a very fragile Gia to her room. They walked in silence. Both not know what to say. Nikolas' mind was racing and unable to think logically. _What have I done? Of course Gia would hate me! How could I have done something so impulsive?_ He soon reached his library and sat silently while contemplating what to do next. Just then the words of his mother came to him. Laura hated Stavros for what he did to her all those years ago and still carries those emotions with to this day. Nikolas never wants Gia to feel that hatred towards him. He wanted to protect her and love her. The thought of Nikolas becoming into a man that he vowed so desperately never to be was far too overwhelming. He needed to talk to someone who could set him straight. Lucky.

Lucky was always brutally honest. He tells it how it is. That is exactly what Nikolas needed. 

Nikolas' hands trembled as he dialed his brother's phone number. "Hello?", a female voice answered. "Elizabeth, it's me Nikolas. I need to speak with Lucky. It's urgent.", he said anxiously. In seconds, Lucky was on the phone, " Hey man, where have you been?" Nikolas replied, "Lucky, hey! I need your help. I messed up big time and I don't know what the hell I should do!". Lucky calmly spoke, "No problem, I got your back. Just tell me what the deal is and I'll see what I can do." Nikolas felt relieved for a second that Lucky was so level-headed. He then proceeded to nervously explain what he had done to Gia and what the situation was.

After hearing the ridiculous tale, Lucky felt the anger and fear boiling within him and mixing together. His greatest fear was of Nikolas becoming more like Stavros. Just the fact that Nikolas had pretty much re-created the kidnapping of his mother by Stavros, was proof enough that Nikolas needed help. Lucky knew he wanted to be the one to slap some sense into his confused brother!

"Nikolas, don't worry. Just bring her back to PC.", Luck stated. However, in his mind, he knew that it wasn't going to be that trouble-free. The fall-out of Nikolas' actions were going to be far more messy.

Nikolas spoke, " It's not that easy! If I do that, she'll never speak to me again! I'm falling in love with her. I just want to hold her make her happy...protect ...", he was cut off. 

"Nikolas, you don't get it do you? You KIDNAPPED her! Of course she's angry with you and she'll probably be still angry WHEN you bring her back! Are you sure that you're in love with her or is this just some sort of identity crisis? And another thing...What the hell were you thinking?!!", Lucky shouted through the phone.

"Lucky! It is love...at least I'm pretty sure it is! Identity crisis? What the hell does that mean? If you're referring to my father, you wrong. Dead wrong.", Nikolas stated.

Lucky muttered, " Great, he THINKS its love.". 

"It IS love. You don't understand! I could watch her sleep for hours. When I watch her breath while she's asleep, it makes me realize how much I need her. I don't know how I could have done this. One minute I had complete control and the next second we were flying to Greece! I can't let her leave without giving us a try. It would be the biggest mistake of my life!". Nikolas then paused for a second. He was thinking. 

"Hello? Nik...", Lucky began to question. 

"Why don't you and Liz come here?!", Nikolas bursted. "Come ... where?", Lucky asked cautiously. "Well...Greece, of course!", Nikolas answered.

"Are you out of your mind? Wait, you must be! Nikolas, you've got to get Gia home. If Liz and I were to show up...It'll only make her certain that everyone in PC is just as crazy as you! Besides...she would probably feel like we're ganging up on her to do something she doesn't want to!", Lucky tried to explain. 

Nikolas replied, " I don't think that would happen. You guys are her friends. It'll make her fell more comfortable. Lucky, you have to do this for me. I'm asking you a favour as my brother. Who I would, if in the same situation, help out no matter what.". 

Lucky sighed, "Oh sure, pull the 'loving brother' card!", he then paused, "Alright Nikolas, I'll come...but after I tell Liz and she agrees to go. She'll probably will want to come, just so she could really let you have it, in person! Anyways, when do you want us there?". Nikolas and Lucky the proceeded to discuss arrangements and soon enough all plans were put in motion.


	11. Deep Discussion

****

Chapter 11: Back in PC: Lucky's Apartment

"Greece? Are you serious? This is going to be great! I can't wait to feel the sun and the crystal clear water on the coasts! Lucky, we could...", Liz squealed her excitement. However, Lucky interrupted by telling her the exact reason as to why they were even going in the first place. Liz's excitement died down as she began to whisper, "Oh my god.", Lucky just nodded, "What was Nikolas thinking? Why...?", Liz was cut off. 

Lucky informed her, "I already asked him all of those questions! His only answer was that he's madly in love with Gia and basically had an uncontrollable 'Stavros Moment'! But I don't think he's in love with her. He just probably has a crush on her. You know how he gets sometimes, all prince-like! Prince Nikolas always gets what he wants.". Lucky rolled his eyes then gazed towards Liz in anticipation to what her take on the situation would be. He fully expected her to be against everything and be on his side. Lucky was in for a surprise.

Liz looked into Lucky's eyes. She knew he had a good heart but where Nikolas was concerned there was something different. There was jealousy. Lucky resented the fact that Nikolas grew up with everything at his beck and call. Perhaps he even resented the way his mother had fawned over Nikolas when he returned to Port Charles. He loved his brother but there was always something within him that wanted to see Nikolas not get what he wanted, for once in his life. Liz smiled at Lucky because she understood his feelings. She had felt the same way towards her sister, Sarah, who had been the perfect daughter, sister, student, everything. Liz felt the overshadow of Sarah as did Lucky, who felt the same concerning Nikolas. However, after being friends with Nikolas for such a long time, Liz understood him. She understood that, he too, led a very hard life. The Cassadine's were not exactly the safest crowd to be blood related to! Nikolas needed someone life to take away the pain that he feels. Someone to make him look at and appreciate the true beauty of life. Someone to love him for the person that he is and not for the title his name held.

"Lucky, don't you think you're being a little hard on Nikolas. Sure he made a HUGE mistake but we all do stupid things when we're in love. He said that he was in love with Gia. Why do you find it so hard to believe? Gia is a very caring person. She doesn't know the Cassadine's and what Nikolas has had to endure with his family. If Nikolas says that he's in love then I believe him. I think you should too. When has he ever asked you for help before?", Liz said trying to convince Lucky to be more forgiving and understanding towards his brother. 

Lucky frowned, "It's not that I don't believe Nikolas could love Gia, it's just that they don't know each other! How could he fall in love with someone whom he's only known for a few weeks? I love Nikolas. I know that I've never been able to say that before but I can now. I will help him, there is no question of that. I just want him to be happy.".

Liz felt her heart swell for Lucky's ability to express his feelings. She leaned over and gently brushed her soft pink lips on his forehead. There was electricity. Both could feel it. Not wanting Liz to leave his side, Lucky grasped her waist and slowly brought her down to the bed. Their lips met once again. As their tongues duelled each other, the love they shared grew stronger and stronger by the second. Pulling away his head and gently resting it beside her, Lucky gazed at her profile. 

Liz softly spoke, "Lucky, I better go pack. We don't want to be late for the Cassadine jet, no do we?". Lucky groaned, "Our flight's not for another two hours. I'm sure it can be delayed for awhile. Nikolas is, afterall, my Cassadine bro.".

Liz got up and playfully hit Lucky, "I'm gone! You better hurry up and pack!". "Well now that you're leaving, I guess I have nothing better to do!", Lucky said with a hint of mock anger as he flopped back on his bed. Liz simply smiled at him and turned out the door. He was still a child at heart and always playful. She loved him more each day.


End file.
